10 years, too long
by chemical foxx
Summary: 10 year have passed since sasuke left. everything's changed. now he's back **Warning could contain spoiler** and lemon later on.
1. beginning

_**MUST READ**_: Well this is my first fan fiction and I don't think it's very good. My friend has been pressuring me to write one 4 some reason. This is basically the plot of the story, I'll up date later on with the actual story. I'm trying to stick to what is currently going on in the manga.

******There maybe some spoilers in this story for u so be warned.*******

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..and neither do u!!

________________________________________________________________________

(Sakura's pov)

It's been 10 year since sasuke left the hidden leaf village. So much has changed.

Naruto is finally Hokage. He married hinata hyuga almost 3 years ago, now they are raising they first child together, a boy, about 2 years old now. He looks a lot like Naruto, with his yellowish hair. But his eyes are pale violet, like his mother. Hinata is a jonin now with her own genin squad

Shikamaru is married to temari. They're expecting their first child together, a girl. Before the pregnancy, they were constantly going back and forth from the leaf to the sand. But once she got pregnant, they decided to settle down in the leaf, due to her being unable to do missions, and him teaching at the academy. Even though Shikamaru is one of the most intelligent shinobi in the village, his laziness got the best of him, by turning down the rank of Anbu, and staying a jonin, and teaching at the academy.

Neji and tenten are also married. They currently have new born twins, a boy and a girl. Both children have the hyuga eyes, and dark brown hair. Neji was a leading ANBU, but resigned a month before his children were born, going back to the jonin rank. Tenten (like hinata) is a jonin with a genin squad, which is currently being lead by ino, because tenten took some time off to be with her babies.

Ino and Sai (some how got together, for some reason) are on and off bf and gf. Due to Sai unemotional problem. Most of the time ino think's that Sai still doesn't know emotion, and frequently accuses him of faking his feeling towards her. My guess is, after all these years of seeing Sai try so hard to learn emotions and feeling, ino is the one that's wrong. Ino (like me) became a medical ninja, part time. Currently she is leading tenten's squad. Sai is now a regular ANBU, and is no longer associated with ROOT (which was said that it no longer exist), and is trying to make his relationship with ino work.

Kakashi and anko are dating. No one know's how these two got together and why, it's also a mystery how these two get along. Anko is still a loud mouth tough chick that runs the chunin exam when they roll around. Kakashi re-entered the ANBU five years ago. He still is a talented, quiet, well known "pervert" ninja. He still read's those damn smut book that Master Jiraiya wrote. It's been rumored that Anko's been scene with one of those infamous orange books.

I wonder if she's scene kakashi face?

Kurenai retired from being a ninja after the death of Asuma and the birth of their child. Occasionally she'll teach at the academy, but spends most of her time training her kid the art of Genjutsu.

Kiba is one of konoha's lead trackers, along with his loyal companion Akamaru. He's also become a skilled vet, along with his sister Hana. Kiba is currently training ninja dogs, including akamaru's new kids….I mean pups. Like ino and Sai, he has an off and on long distance relationship with a girl from Suna.

Gaara is still the kazekage of the sand. After starting a relationship with his first student (I can't remember her name) they are engaged to be married, which I have been invited to attend.

Then there's me. Sakura Haruno. Konoha's one medical ninja. Surpassing my master, Lady Tsunade. I'm well known through out the land for my skills, which makes me go on mission all the time, due to other villages needing my attention, which usually lead to alliances with other villages. Naruto calls me the angel of peace because of that. I've been told that my attitude towards people changed over the years too. They said I was a little less friendly towards people and when I'm angry, they call me a cold hard bitch, WHICH I'M NOT, MIGHT I ADD!!!! But when I'm around Naruto and my friends I act as if I'm 12 again. But when ever a certain asshole, self-centered, arrogant, jackass, jerk, Uchiha is said, usually get really pissed!!! I've been told countless times that I was Konoha's most prettiest cherry blossom, and every guy wants me and every girl wants to be me….blah blah. I'm currently single. Due to the fact that I'm to busy for a relationship, and I haven't found the right guy yet…….again.

(normal pov)

While heading back to destroy Konoha, for what they did to his brother and the rest of his family, he was too late. Akatsuki beat him to it. While watching the destruction of his former home, he decided that watching someone else fulfill your goal was pointless so he and his team left. Shortly after, Naruto showed up, saved the village, and killed the members of the Akatsuki that where there. Unaware of what happened after his departure he decided to return to the (now falling) sound. Over the 10 years he roamed the lands as a rouge ninja. His team was killed off one by one in battle with shinobi from the hidden villages. Being the only one left and his major goal of killing his brother, completed, with the death of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He decided it was time to pay some old friends a visit.

Sasuke Uchiha is going home to the village hidden in the leaves.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Well there u go. Tell me what u think, please review. **


	2. aggressively caring

_**Well here's chapter 2, I think it sux. I suck at writing but I enjoy doing it. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal p.o.v)

Time passes, one day into the next, and before they knew it, 2 1/2 years….turned into 10.

Calmness lurked in the early, summer morning air. It was _**late July**_. Neither the sun nor the village was up yet, and already uneasy feeling creped up inside of a certain spiky haired blonde.

He sat looking out at the village from the window of the hokage's tower. How he'd given so much to this village. And will continue to give all he had.

_Naruto Uzumaki: the 6__th__ Hokage of the hidden leaf village _would give his life, in order to keep it at peace.

He stared at the beauty before his eyes. His home, his life, his responsibility. He daydreamed of all the memories he created here. Naruto was so spaced out, he didn't hear the loud knock at the door.

"Come in" he said in a low, tired voice.

Quickly the door flung open reviling several shinobi. All with the same angry look on their face, but with a hint of panic. Before a word even left their mouths, Naruto was already demanding answers.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he said slightly angered

"Lord Hokage, your needed at the front gate, NOW!!!!"

With out any hesitation, Naruto headed to the front gates, to see the situation there. It must have been something really bad. Usually if it's an intruder, the ninja on guard could handle them with out a problem, and take them to him.

Or if it were severely injured ninja the medics could take care of it easily. The only conclusion that came to Naruto, as the reasons he was being called to the front gate was, either an entire enemy shinobi army was right in front of Konoha……..or someone he's been looking for has come home.

Inside, Naruto hoped that it was neither. But once reaching his destination. He wished that it was an army of enemy shinobi, instead of the person standing before him.

ANBU surrounded the intruder. Naruto stared blankly at the one person who was the cause of putting him through hell.

All was silent. Evil, angry, and confused glares were thrown back and forth. Then a low growl slipped from Naruto's clenched teeth.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled.

"Naruto" he replied.

"So it is true. The dobe actually became the Hokage." he said with amusement.

"So it is true. The teme is still a cold-hearted jackass!" Naruto replied with a smirk.

The silence returned. No one moved.

"Bring him to my office." he ordered.

"Yes my lord."

Two ANBU grabbed Sasuke by both of his arms, then strapped hand cuffs around his wrist. Hand signs where made, then they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Only to re appear in front of Naruto, inside the hokage's office. Sasuke was puzzled on how Naruto got up there so fast. But he decided to push the question aside for later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Answer me damn it!" Naruto growled

"Naruto….." he said then stopped

He looked down at the ground, the up.

"I came to see some old friends of mine." he stated with a smirk.

Naruto was speechless. Not a word came to him to say. He looked confusedly at Sasuke. He slowly walked around his desk, stopping in front of sasuke, staring him strait in the eye, then out of no where, Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's face. Sending him across the room. His back hit the wall and he slide down, sitting on the floor.

He stayed there.

"Sasuke. Tell me the truth. Why are you here!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He smirked, then looked up at Naruto.

"Maybe……… I'm here to give………….. An apology."

Naruto looked around at the ANBU that were there. He faced them.

"You are dismissed, and no questions about it."

They were a little hesitant, then they were gone in a puff smoke. Leaving only Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with tired eyes.

"If what you say is true…..Tell me. What in the hell made you want to do this?"

A long silence filled the room.

"You could say……..I got tired of looking…..for myself. Looking for my purpose……. again, my reason for living. Everything is done and gone, my goals are completed. Or you could also say…… This is hard to admit…..but…..I was kind of ……lonely. Which lead me to think about my family. Then you and Sakura and the rest of Konoha. Then the next thing I knew, I ended up at the gate, then here."

Naruto was amazed with that answer. He never though Sasuke Uchiha would suck up his pride and admit he was lonely. In a way he was kind of proud that Sasuke could get over his ego like that. He plopped in his chair, and stared at Sasuke. Debating whether he should be punished or welcomed.

"Well, isn't this a pretty site." a voice out of nowhere said.

They shot death glares at the intruder, sitting on the window sill.

"When will you ever learn to use the door, kakashi?"

"Well I was, but you see……" he was cut of by Naruto.

"LIAR!! YOU ALWAYS COME UP WITH SOME LAME-ASS EXCUSE EVERY TIME I ASK YOU THAT, AND WHEN I ASK YOU WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE. By the way…….. WHY ARE YOU HERE SO LATE, YOU KNOW OUR MEETING WAS AT 5:00 AND IT'S NOW 6:00!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Naruto, you always over react over the littlest of things." he lazily said.

Kakashi left his place from the window sill and walked slowly over to his newly returned student.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he said, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It has" sasuke replied.

"Naruto, I take it that sasuke will be joining us at our little meeting?"

"Well right now I'm trying to think of what to do with him." Naruto shot a glare.

"And I'm trying to think what's best……..for her."

"She bound to run into him sometime…….if he decides to stay that is."

"And if he does, you and I both know we'll forgive him, and maybe everyone else……..but I don't think she will."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke questioned, knowing exactly who they were talking about.

"I've watched her, she been my friend for more than 10 years. She's more like a sister to me. And on several occasions I've tried to talk to her, about you and……" Naruto stopped.

"And what?" Sasuke ask a bit annoyed.

"And she sent me flying though 2 walls. She broke both my arms, my right foot, and cracked my skull" Naruto said with a pained expression on his face, remembering the wrath of sakura, and her superhuman strength.

"Where is she right now?"

"Right now she's waiting for me on the roof. And I think you should come"

"Hn…..no. I don't thing that it's a good idea…."

"YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 10 YEARS. BETRAYED THE VILLAGE. JOINED ONE OF OUR WORST ENEMIES. TRIED TO KILL ME….TWICE. YOU BROKE THE HEART OF ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, THE ONLY PERSON THAT COULD LOVE YOU, LIKE NO ELSE COULD. THEN YOU COME BACK CLAIMING YOU WANT TO SEE US, NOW YOU WON'T SEE HER. AND OUT OF EVERYONE HERE IN THIS VILLAGE WHO DESERVES AN APOLOGY THE MOST IS SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M THE HOKAGE NOW. AND AS HOKAGE I ORDER YOU TO COME TO THIS MEETING AND ASK FOR FORGIVNESS FROM NOT ONLY ME….BUT FROM THE REST OF OUT TEAM!!"

Sasuke was dumbstruck. Lost in thought. 'Shit…Naruto's right….for once, but he's still a dobe.'

"Sasuke" Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go"

"Hn"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the roof was slow. Naruto gave off a vibe of nervousness, with anticipation written all over his face. Sasuke would never admit this but he was feeling nervous. The closer they got to the roof the closer they got to her. Then they were there. And standing in the middle with her back faced towards them, was Sakura.

'There she is. She's…..changed….a lot. She's matured. She's a woman.'

Sakura sensed them approaching, but didn't turn around. She could feel them staring at her back. Sakura was furious. Screaming on the inside. Arguing with her self.

**(bold is inner sakura)**

"What the hell is going on, why is he here, he doesn't belong here, what the hell is he think, just waltzing back here into the village, and why did Naruto bring him here!?"

"**I don't know. But I think you should turn around and kick Sasuke's **_**fine **_**ass!!!"**

"I should."

"**Wait!!! I got a better idea."**

"oh yeah what would that be?"

"**Tease him. You know, bring him into our trap, then hit his with a shitty I don't care about you attitude, tell him off, and do a little sexy walk away, swinging your hips. No man can resist." **

"For once I think I'm going to listen to you"

"**HELL YEAH!!"**

Sakura took her inner self's advice. She placed her hand on her hip, and slightly tapped her foot on the ground, enough to hear the sound of the tip of her black boot tap. From behind sakura looked annoyed. Like she wanted. Then she was interrupted by Naruto clearing his throat.

"Sakura, sorry I'm an hour late I got held up by someone."

"Naruto you are always late, and you don't need to give me an excuse….or bring one"

"Well I believe that my excuse wants to tell you why I'm late."

"Oh…so now _he_ want's to talk"

"Sakura please would you let him…." he was cut off

"You know Naruto…I'm late for work now, so I'm leaving"

"Sakura please don't….."

Naruto was cut off by a stern voice.

"Sakura."

"…."

"Sakura" his voice sounded irritated.

"….." she continued to ignore him.

"Sakura look at me!" he said in a loud voice that could send shivers up your spine

She flinched. She didn't move from her spot. Her arms were at her side now, but then she slowly raised them and crossed them in front of her chest, and even more slowly, she turned around. Her face showed an expression of anger, fear, and sadness. Sasuke felt responsible for the emotions showing on her face.

"Sakura…we need to talk"

She was hesitant, but then spoke.

"Talk about what Sasuke." she said in a low tone.

"Us"

"Us? Who do you mean by _US"_

"You and me…….and Naruto, our team. Us!"

"There is no _Team _anymore. Naruto's Hokage now, he's on his own! And as for you and me…..there is nothing between us. There never was and there never will be!!! We were never friends, we were never together, hell we never really were teammates either!!" she yelled her words with venom.

It felt like a stab to the chest. Everything she said was true. Sasuke was silent, letting her words sink in.

"Naruto, I'm late for work I'm leaving……..and by the way…..Sasuke"

He looked at her not wanting to hear her truthful words.

"What" he said softly.

"Happy birthday" she walked away gracefully, swinging her hips.

He couldn't help but stare.

________________________________________________________________________

Well I finally finished chapter 2!!!!! Sorry it took so long I got writers block.

Please review. Because I thing I suck at writing fan fic's.

Sasuke's birthday is July 23


End file.
